<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping In This Bed Alone by kiefercarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737060">Sleeping In This Bed Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos'>kiefercarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How I Met Your Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT:</p><p>When Barney has to work away, Robin misses him so damn much. The sooner he's home the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping In This Bed Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short unedited fluff piece for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin rolled over and stretched her hand out sighing when she came in contact with the cold empty half of the bed. She checked the time and rubbed her eyes. Barney had been gone for 4 days and she'd barely slept.<br/>Since they got married they'd not spent a night apart until 4 nights ago when Robin waved him off at the airport. He was opening a new branch in Spain and he was only supposed to be gone a week but damn if sleeping alone didn't suck right now.</p><p>So she was pleased when her phone rang on the bedside table, she reached over for it and smiled as Barney's name flashed across the screen. She swiped the screen and smiled when Barney's face came into view.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked and Robin shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep." She admitted smiling at his face and he smiles back. "I miss you too." He says and they go silent just looking at each other. "You on your way to the office?" She asks when she notices his background changing.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm hoping to get in early, and get a lot of work done so that maybe I'll be able to cut a couple of days off and come home early." He admits softly and Robin sighs. "I hope you can." She admits and Barney smiles at her, she's constantly amazed by how much she loves this man. When he's with her, she can't get enough and she misses him every second he's away from her. She'd be worried about being clingy, but she knows that Barney has the exact same problem as her and any separation on their part is met with great despair.</p><p>Robin yawns suddenly, and Barney smiles gently at her. "You should get some sleep," Barney comments as she watches him get out of the car and step into the building. "No, I'm fine. Tell me about what you're doing with your day?" She asks as she sets the phone on the side table, and snuggles into the bed. She misses Barney's smile as he settles at his desk and starts explaining his diary for the day.</p><p>"Robin." He calls out gently a couple of minutes later and Robin hums in acknowledgement. "I love you." He says and Robin smiles in her sleep and tiredly returns the sentiment and Barney continues to talk long after she's fallen asleep.</p><p>He doesn't hang up until he's heading to his first meeting, because any second he can hold onto her longer is worth it in his book. He sends her a message that she can read when she wakes in the morning and then heads into his meeting, already looking forward to finishing the day and getting see his wife again.</p><p>The sooner he gets home the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank For Reading. <br/>Hope you Enjoyed.<br/>Comments and Kudos much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>